Child of the Lion
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Ninja are not the only ones in this world. A warrior from a far-off land named Kaya has come to find a new home, and forge her own path in life. Make no mistake, this is no samurai. This warrior is one of a different kind. Please read and review. No racism will be tolerated.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Child of the Lion**

 **Chapter 1: Way of the Warrior**

For as long as there have been men, there have been warriors. They fight in different forms, and fight for different reasons. Yet one things stands above all. The reason for the warrior's existence. Warriors exist to protect those that cannot protect themselves. That is what I do as my kind have done for many generations.

Allow me to introduce myself to you kind folk. My name is Kaya. If you put one of my kind side by side with a ninja, you see that we are very different. My weapons may seem strange to clouded eyes, but they are very effective in their tasks. My people are not as numerous as ninja, but we live among them in peace and harmony.

My favorite color is black. I express it in my turban, face cover, and clothing. The veil covers the bottom half of my face, so you only see my eyes. My skin is tanned, and my hair is black. All are distinctive features of my people. If you stay in my good graces, I can do what I can to help you, but I am not one you want to triflyl with.

I stand by a vow: 'I will never attack, when I must it is to defend the defenseless'. I care for others as I care for myself. I have fought off my opponents, yet among the ninja, I feel there is something missing. Lacking is more of the word I am looking for. Honor. To your family, to your gods, and yourself. Where does yours lay?

On these trails, I walk alone, but that does not mean I will not open myself up to making friends. I was on my way to a village called Konoha to meet with their leader, Tsunade. It was then that I made my first friend through her curiosity, "I know you are there, come...I will not hurt you or harm you in any way," I said to my guest.

"I've never seen you before," said the curious shinobi, what they call a kunoichi.

"Then I am happy to be the first of my kind your eyes have been welcomed to see," I replied, adding a piece of kindling to the fire keeping me warm on this night. The young lady slowly came out of the shadows. I turned an eye to the kunoichi that looked around my age, "now then, what are you called? What is your name?" I asked,

"Tenten," said the kunoichi, I nodded lightly and noticed a detail that I may find useful. Although she is not the first ninja I have ever met, she is certainly different from the others I knew in the past. Some tend to be prideful of their abilities, boasting how they are going to kill me. Sad to say, the trade for their pride is their lives.

"You come from the Hidden Leaf Village?" I asked in observation of her headband

"Yes, the village is not far from here, what brings you all the way out here?" she asked,

"I wish to speak with your village leader, Tenten, I am at the age where I am setting out on my own, forging my own path," I replied, Tenten seemed confused as I turned an eye to her, smiling under my veil, "I see you have questions, I will do my best to answer them, it would make for a pleasant conversation," I offered to her,

"Well, you don't look like a shinobi, so where are you from?" Tenten asked, I admire her inquisitiveness. It shows an interest in the world outside of her own. This is the farthest I have ever been from my homeland, and I have to say I am just as curious about her kind as she is about mine. There is a lot to learn from one like me.

"I come from a land far to the east, further than I am thinking many of your kind have traveled, though I could be mistaken," I explained, "as my people are not like yours, I would say I am curious of your kind as well," one thing that grabs the interest of people I meet along my travels are my weapons. One can call them 'exotic'.

That was not the case with this one, "Hmm...I have seen armor before, but nothing like this," said Tenten touching and feeling the sleeve. The armor I wear is called chainmail. It is light, and helps with ease of movement when I have to fight. When you fight an opponent, movement is very vital when both attacking and defending.

"It is called chainmail, very light, very fast," I replied, and put out the fire after supper of chicken and rice was concluded, "now then, since your home village is my destination, would you be so kind as to lead the way?" I asked, putting my bowl away in the bag at my back, Tenten seemed very willing to help me on my journey.

"Sure, follow me," she said brightly, "by the way, I forgot to ask your name," she added,

"I am called Kaya," I said following with ease.

"That's a pretty name," said Tenten, my kind are known for our speed and agility in battle. This stems from tough training at an early age. We train our bodies with stones tied to our backs, wrists, and ankles. As you grow, the weight grows and soon even the birds in the trees will greet you with their songs as you leap with them.

I am not a ninja of any kind. I use weapons and a fighting style that are different, with different names: the talwar (saber), the katar (punching dagger), the pata (gauntlet sword), the chakram (projectile weapon), and the bhala (spear). I can be your friend, but I am not one you want to anger. My name is Kaya. I am a Rajput.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Child of the Lion**

 **Chapter 2: Eyes That See**

The name Rajput comes from a Sanskrit word meaning 'Son of a King'. Though I am a daughter, I have been taught the ways of my ancestors. There have been women among the ranks of the men. As I leapt over the walls, and entered the village I was met by the village guard. As I faced them, I kept my sword sheathed.

"Please, stay your blades, I wish to bring no harm to you or this village, my business is with your leader," I said to the guards just as Tenten arrived to my aid. The guards looked at me with a mild neglect, and returned to their posts. Tenten then directed me to the palace to where the village leader, The Hokage, now resides.

"Tsunade-sama's palace is right over there, I'm sure she's expecting you," said Tenten, pointing in the direction of the palace,

"You have my thanks, dear Tenten, your kindness will be rewarded one day," I replied, and leaped from rooftop to rooftop,

Based on the description given in my orders, I saw her in the window. I leapt up in a dive into a tuck, and landed crouched on my hands and feet at the window, "You must be Kaya, I've been expecting you," said the leader, "my name is Tsunade, I am the leader of this village," I entered the chamber, and bowed to her with respect.

"ANBU stand down, she's harmless...well, sort of," said Tsunade as her guards came in. I held my ground, and kept my demeanor calm and balanced. It is key to make an impression on those with higher authority. The ANBU gave the same neglectful looks as the guards. One cannot expect trust to be earned upon first glances.

"Why are we asking for help from an outsider? She knows nothing of our ways," protested a guard,

"If that is how you feel about me being here, I would say your judgement is clouded," I replied, the guard looked offended,

"Stand down, we know nothing of her ways, this is a chance to bring some diversity to this village," Tsunade replied to the disagreeing guard,

"I mean no harm to you or the villagers, all that I offer is my sword," I said to the village leader, my clothes are quite simple. I wear a baggy black long-sleeved top, and baggy black pants with grey puttees wrapped around my ankles and my forearms. I dress the way I do as I am a believer that the righteous are clothed in black.

"My ANBU do bring up a fair point, you have no knowledge or possibly limited knowledge of our ways, and we know nothing of yours, I would see this as a chance to get to know the ways of one such as yourself," Tsunade explained, she had a lady at her side clothed in grey with a white bordering. She seemed to have a kind aura.

"Shizune," she said to the lady in grey,

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" she replied, her voice reflecting her kindness,

"See to it that she is examined thoroughly before she is allowed to settle down in the village," Tsunade requested, I was taken to another room. I was stripped of all of my garments piece by piece. I do not mind being in the nude. If I can have a bath in a nearby river or a lake, then I can let a physician touch my flesh. It is their duty.

She traced a line along my back, making me giggle as her finger tickled my skin, "Sorry about that, I'm just checking your chakra," said Shizune, kneeling behind me. The word 'Chakra' also comes from the Sanskrit language of my kind. The word means 'wheel' or 'circle'. There are seven Chakras that reside within areas of the body.

"There are seven chakras: Sahasrara, Ajna, Vishuddha, Anahata, Manipura, Svadhisthana, and Muladhara," I explained to her,

"I see, it looks like we have a lot of learn from you as you do from us," Shizune replied, and handed back my clothing.

I wrapped my body back with my garments of black and grey. I cut my black hair short and boyish to make it easier to put back on my turban and face cover. I came out of the chamber, wrapping my puttees around my forearms. I saw Tsunade examining my talwar, "I see 'Panja' has caught your interest?" I asked the village head.

"This is a beautiful sword, this is the first time I've seen a sword with a blade this curved," said Tsunade, and put my sword back in the scabbard, and handed it back to me. I am thinking the Talwar is not a well known sword in this area. The blades come in many styles. 'Panja' has a Shamshir style blade, and has a powerful slash.

"This sword called a Talwar in my language, it is made for slashing, much like the Katana of the samurai," I explained to her,

Tsunade nodded, "Tsunade-sama, I must protest, we don't know what she is capable of," said one of her guards,

"We can't keep ourselves isolated from others, we must be open and welcoming to visitors, Kaya-chan has traveled for many miles to find a new home to settle down in, it would be wrong to refuse her," Tsunade explained, and rested her chin on her crossed hands, "you have a point, so Kaya-chan, could you show me your skills?"

"My fighting sills are not meant for the amusement of others or for sport," I replied, and crossed my arms, "but if you want a demonstration of my skills, I can provide that, until then I bid you a fond farewell," I was escorted by Shizune to my new home. The ink on a chapter of my life has dried. The next pages are yet to be written.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Child of the Lion**

 **Chapter 3: Gypsy (Kan'Nal)**

'The purpose of life is not to be happy. It is to be useful, to be honorable, to be compassionate, to have it make some difference that you have lived and lived well'. I read that in a book once, and there is much truth to that statement. I do not recall who said that quote, but the person who did must have been a very intelligent sort.

Today was the day of my fighting examination. In my morning prayers, I asked Maa Durga to give me strength in battle. I blessed my armor and my weapons though it would be custom for a priest to bless weapons. I feel there are not very many priests of the Hindu faith in the area. I am the only one of my kind here in this village.

I applied my turban and face cover after putting on my clothing and armor. It has not be revealed to me of whom I am going to be facing in battle. I must choose my weapons wisely. With 'Panja' at my side, I could not ask for a better sword than my trustworthy talwar. I went out the door, and arrived at a most odd looking arena.

I was surprised to find who my opponent was, "Tenten?"

"Good to see you too, Kaya," said Tenten, she is my friend, I do not wish to inflict harm on her,

"So glad you can come today, Kaya," said Tsunade, I bowed to her and looked for an explanation to why I have to fight my friend, "I figured since you're skilled in the use of weapons that you face someone that's your equal in skill," she explained, I bowed to Tenten with hands pressed together in a gesture of prayer and good luck.

Rajput weapons are said to be some of the finest, made of the finest steel. As I readied my blade, the lines in the steel flow like a river but the river does not flow as one should. This is Wootz Steel. This river of steel flows in every slash and cut. I looked to Tenten, and she bowed back to me. I am interested in her abilities as well.

I closed my eyes, painting a picture in my mind of the battle unfolding. Such a thing is difficult when I know nothing of the skills of my opponent. I opened my eyes, and focused on my opponent as we moved in to attack in unison timing as my talwar clashed with a spear-shaped knife. Between friends, I call this a bout of sparring.

"You nervous?" Tenten smirked as she leaped back, and unraveled a scroll revealing her weapons,

"I tremble with fear," I joked as my sword met hers, Tenten is indeed very strong in her will,

A warrior must have the strength of a lion, and be as graceful as a crane. Tenten is indeed my match in skill. She leaped back and launched a barrage of projectile knives called kunai. I blocked, leaped back to evade every knife, one cut the side of my cheek. I launched chakram back in retaliation, and charged at the same time.

One scratched her across the arm. She should feel luck is on her side. Most lose an arm, a leg, or even their head when they face a chakram in flight. I attacked with slashes from my sword, and Tenten fought back with a sword from her long scroll, "You should see to that wound on your arm, it might get infected," I advised to her,

Tenten nodded as the blood dripped down her arm. She went on the attack again. I liken our session to seeing two eagles fighting over one fish in midair combat. Tenten is relentless, keeping me on the defensive. When there is an opening, you must take it. I saw my chance to attack as I parried Tenten's sword from her hand.

From her scroll appeared another sword. Ninja abilities are fascinating, "Don't underestimate me," said Tenten,

"Underestimating your opponent leads to the death of a fool," I replied, my sword clashing with hers.

I kicked Tenten in the chin with a back handspring kick, and landed on my feet and Tenten on her back. The match was not over. Tenten got back on her feet with her own strength, "If you help another to their feet, how can they themselves learn to walk?" I stated, and Tenten attacked again this time with a trident from her scrolls.

I leaped into the air to evade the spear. At the same time, I sheathed my talwar, and pulled out two Zaghnal. The Zaghnal is a Rajput war hammer with a head shaped like the beak of a bird designed to break through armor. I managed to trap her trident between the crossed heads of my weapons, and moved my neck to dodge the trident.

I used a kick, and the force of my leg to hold down the trident. Tenten flung me into the air with her weapon, and my back was touching hers. I turned to attack, and she turned to attack. The head of my Zaghnal was at her temple, and her trident was at the side of my neck. The match is a draw, "You are very strong in your will,"

"Thanks, you're pretty good yourself," Tenten replied, we bowed to signal the end of the match,

"Very good, Kaya, you show that your fighting skills are on par with your wisdom," said Tsunade,

I crossed my weapons, and bowed to her. I turned to my friend, and nodded, "Come, let us see to your wounds," I said, and left the arena. One should not show themselves before a battle that they are better than their opponent. I am no better than anyone else, nor will I flash my fighting abilities like a peacock. I seek only to be an individual.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: Child of the Lion**

 **Chapter 4: Two Worlds**

One does not simply become a Rajput. You are born into this world as a Rajput. My kind have kept our homeland safe from invaders for centuries. Still, I will never consider myself to be above anyone nor below. I have been trained in the arts of my ancestors, but my flesh is still mortal just like everything else that walks the earth.

Today is market day in the village, there are many things I need today. There was a monk with his bowl out for alms. I gave him a small bag of Jeera biscuits that I had baked the other day. The monk smiled to me, "May you be rewarded for your generosity," said the monk, I lightly clasped my hands in prayer and bowed back to him.

"I do not seek rewards, giving to others is greater than any material wealth," I replied, "good day to you, my good man,"

I never carry my sword on market days. I do not want to frighten anyone. Instead, I carry my pair of Katar behind me on my belt. I went up to a stall to buy some rice. As my small pouch was being filled, I reached into my small leather bag to give her payment, "Will this suffice as payment?" I asked, handing her small nugget of gold

The owner of the stall seemed less convinced, "Hey what kind of trick are you trying to pull?" she asked, seeming to demand an answer of me. Why would I try to sneak away with food without paying for it? Then a gentleman wearing a mask similar to mine. He only had one visible eye. I wonder what happened to make him this way?

"I assure you, I have no intention of swindling you," I said, defending the small payment that I gave to her,

"Oh sure, a likely story coming from someone like you!" she said, still accusing me,

"Let me see that," He said inspecting the suspicious rock I gave the owner, "why this is a lump of pure gold, well if you're not going to be needing this..."

From my travels around many lands, I have concluded that if there is anything that can possibly bring mankind to their knees by their own means, it is greed, "Hey, what're you doing? Give me back my gold!" the stall owner snatched the lump of gold from his hand as a beggar would when offered even the smallest morsel of bread.

"You will have to excuse people like that, people around here are still not used to you," said the gentleman,

This gentleman seems to have seen many battles in his time. He looked at me with a curious look in his eye. The same way Tenten looked at me when I met her. I bowed to him as the villagers would, "You my thanks, my good man," I said to him, one thing that seems to confuse people is my accent. Is their a problem with my accent?

"Hmm...I heard about you from Tsunade-sama, you must be Kaya," said the kind gentleman, I lightly nodded to tell him he is correct.

"And who might I have the pleasure of speaking to?" I asked with a light giggle behind my face cover,

"Oh, how rude of me, where're my manners? It's just you're so...so...never mind," he apologized, scratching the back of his head, "I'm Kakashi, Hakate Kakashi," he said, I wish I had more time to talk to him, but alas I do not. It seems he has places to go as well, "I'd like to stay and chat, but I have things to do," he said as a dismissal.

"May our paths cross again in the future," I said bowing to him and making my leave as well,

I have that feeling that I might see that man again. I made my way through the crowds to my home to make something special for Tenten. I had made her a serving of my favorite dessert from my homeland called Kheer. That afternoon, the market bustle had slowed down, and I walked over to Tenten's house, and knocked on the door.

It took very little time for an answer to come to the door, "Kaya, what're you doing here?" asked Tenten,

"I came to see how you are recovering from our sparring session the other day," I replied, "I brought you something from my homeland,"

"Don't worry about me, it's just a scratch," Tenten said nonchalantly, "well, come on in," I took off my shoes at the door, and entered Tenten's house. She placed the bowl in the kitchen, "I saw what you did for the monk at the market, I don't think I know anyone with your sense of kindness, Kaya," she said, and took the lid off the bowl.

"It seems there are more ninja than there are of my kind, Tenten," I replied, walking up to her in the kitchen. Tenten looked at the food I presented as if to say that there was something wrong. I decided to ask and address the situation, although it is probably not as serious as one might think, "is there a problem, Tenten?" I asked her,

"Kaya, this rice is cold," Tenten said in observation, I am thinking she has never had a dish like this before,

"This dish is called Kheer, it comes from my homeland, it is supposed to be served cold," I replied,

Not only is it served cold, but also has a sweet taste. After a few tastes, it seemed to grow on Tenten. One of the best ways to share cultures with one another is through food. The food from my homeland is very diverse. There may come a day when I will welcome her to my home. A healthy, blossoming friendship can be a beautiful thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: Child of the Lion**

 **Chapter 5: Untapped Potential**

For as long as there has been man, two weapons have remained at the side of man in times of war and peace. They are the bow and arrow, and the spear. Over time they have evolved, but still guided by the same principles. Where samurai have the 'Yari', Rajput have the 'Bhala', their archers have the 'Yumi', we have the 'Kaman'.

The Kaman is a composite bow made to be compact and powerful. This bow made from buffalo horn, sinew, and the wood of a mango tree. The bow is strung against the woods natural curve to create tension, and a potent weapon. Some past accounts say a bow can amass four-thousand pounds per square of pressure at full draw.

My kind are renowned for our warriors, and our skill as horsemen. The Inuzuka Clan loaned me a stallion for a day of training. A brown Arabian with a black muzzle and white blaze. I practiced with the stallion in a field away from the village. Some of the best Rajput archers can hit a teacup out of a hand at seventy yards in full gallop.

I am a trained to be a mounted archer, though my preferred weapon on horseback is the talwar or the lance. Yet I must keep my skills polished and at the ready as a sword must be for battle. One must be as ready for battle as the very weapon you carry in your hand. For one does not know when the call for battle will be sounded.

I rode in a gallop on the plains, and hit sacks filled with hay at ranges of fifty yards. Though I did not hit all of them with my arrows, I am still a Rajput in training. I will never be perfect, nor do I strive for perfection. In fact, perfection is the straightest path toward madness. Knowing there are things you cannot do makes you human.

"Kaya-chan!" someone called out. I turned the stallion with a pull of the reigns to see a lady waving, "hit this!"

The young lady had her hair styled like a pineapple and the color of the flesh of a taro root. She tossed up a bun of some sort into the air. I would not turn down her challenge, and shot an arrow at the bun, and pinned it to a nearby tree while riding in full gallop. I got off the horse, and pulled the arrow out of the tree, "Nice shot,"

"Many thanks for the challenge," I replied, giving the stallion a rest and a carrot for being good during training,

"I heard you're quite the warrior, I wanted to see for myself, I'm Anko, Mitarashi Anko," said the lady while I was tending to the stallion.

I greeted her the traditional way as I have learned observing the other villagers, "A pleasure it is to be acquainted with you, Mitarashi Anko," I replied, and introduced myself back, "I am Kaya of the Mahuri Clan," Anko scratched the back of her hand, and I handed her back the bun pinned to an arrow, "I suppose you want this back?"

"You should try Yabusame, you could make the samurai look silly," Anko suggested, I shook my head 'no',

"It is not my intention to make other warriors look like fools, the pride of a warrior is like a vase, it takes great time and skill to make one, but once it is completed it can be easily broken," I explained, turning to her as I pulled the last arrow out of one of the sacks filled with hay, "so what can I do for you today, Mitarashi Anko?" I asked,

"Tsunade-sama has asked for you, says she has something important for you," said Anko, I nodded, and followed her back to the village. I gave the stallion back to the Inuzuka residence. I passed by a stout young man around my age named Choji. It was thanks to him that I was able to find a stable since I had gotten lost in the village.

"Choji, many thanks for your help," I said to him,

"Oh it was nothing, Kaya-chan," said the ninja in crimson armor,

I reached into my side bag, and gave him a small box of Gulab Jamun, "Please, accept this as a token of my thanks, and do share it with your friends," I requested to the young man whom lightly blushed, "good day to you, my good man," I said as my parting words to him, and went on my way to the palace with Anko as my escort.

"Does your generosity know no bounds?" Anko asked with a hand on her hip. I wonder if I have earned what they call a 'nickname' among the villagers? I entered the palace to the chamber of Lady Tsunade. She seemed to be busy going through a stack of papers that could pass for a mountain in my homeland. I approached cautiously,

"Lady Tsunade...you requested to see me?" I asked, she put her pen down and nodded,

"Yes I did, I feel it is time that I send you out on your first mission," Tsunade said, I was curious about what she had in mind for a mission, "from what I have heard from the other shinobi in the village, you are quite skilled in your own ways of combat as you are generous, but I feel that for this mission that you shouldn't go alone,"

"I do not let selfishness impede me from my duty to the village," I replied still clutching my bow in my hand and having a quiver of fifteen arrows at my side. I am not sure of which of my weapons I will bring for the mission, "if there is any help that you can offer to help that can benefit the success of the mission, I will gladly accept it,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto: Child of the Lion**

 **Chapter 6: Honor the Gods**

I have been traveling for sometime now. I feel at ease that I have found a new home to settle down in. Along my journey, I have fought many battles, helped others find their way, and even made a few friends. A steady mind, a generous heart, and a willingness to help out others in need must come before the unsheathing of a blade

I was informed by Shizune that Lady Tsunade has put me on reserve until she finds a mission suited to my skills. I concluded my prayers to Kali. The goddess Kali is the great destroyer of evil, and also a great protector and bestower of liberation. Despite her fierce appearance, many do consider Kali as the most loving of the goddesses.

"Om Kring Kalikaye Namo Namaha," I chanted quietly in 108 repetitions of the mantra as I meditated to the small shrine in the living room,

"Om Dum Durgayei Namaha," I chanted quietly in the same number of times to Durga. This mantra is very powerful against negative forces.

There are many gods and goddesses in my faith, different people give different devotions to different deities. I give my devotion to Durga and Kali. I even wear two small pendants on a necklace with the two goddesses to give me the strength to defeat my enemies on the battlefield. Until Tsunade sees fit to send me into battle, I train.

 _'The day will come'_ I thought internally, training with my Talwar on the roof of my home, _'for I must be patient with the village leader'_

After my prayers, I put on my clothes and armor and prepare for the day ahead. Since my arrival in the village, I have settled down into my new home. I have even purchased the very horse I trained with the other day. These days I ride my stallion around the fields outside the village, and he has earned a name, "Chak, Khanda, chak!"

I soon sensed something in the forest, and knew Khanda could sense it too, "What say you?" I asked my stallion, petting his neck lightly.

Khanda nodded his head and grunted, "Tread lightly, we know not of what lurks in the woods, chak!" I said to him, and we walked into the forest,

With my eyes as keen as Garuda, I looked about the brushes and the canopy for anyone hidden among the leaves. Suddenly, I saw two figures in black dressed in armor among the trees. With a flip of the reigns, Khanda and I gave chase to the rogues. I saw something on the trail, thin and hard to see with the untrained eye, a trip wire.

 _'A trap'_ I thought quickly, Khanda's hoof sprung the mechanism and kunai were coming at me from all sides. With a 'hup!', I leaped into the air with a dive into a tuck to evade the knives, and landed back on the saddle of my stallion. I followed the shinobi to a clearing in the woods, I lightly pulled the reigns to ground Khanda to a safe halt.

"What business do you gentlemen have among this village, speak and choose your words carefully," I asked of the two shinobi,

"I'm Gozu and this is my brother Meizu, we are the Demon Brothers, and there's price on your head," the brother Gozu replied,

They wore face covers just like me, and had steel claws that could make a bear or a royal tiger envious, "I was not informed of there being any bounty for my head, to that I refuse to fight you and have you see to your greed," I replied, they seemed offended, and attacked by leaping into the air, and sprouting steel chains from their claws.

I leaped from the saddle, and landed feet first on the chains with a ready bhala, "Not bad for a little girl, now try this!" said Meizu as the chains were pulled from trees. I leaped back into the air, and landed near the two gentlemen. I struck their cheeks with spinning strikes from my spear. I used it to leap into the air, and turned to face them.

"I bare no grudge or hatred toward any of you gentlemen, so why must you focus your hunt on me?" I asked the two shinobi,

It soon occurred to me that the tongue of one of them is forked, "Bitch!" he blasted and attacked me with his steel claws,

I leaped back and picked up my bow and arrow from Khanda's saddle, and charged them as well. I had my arrows at the ready as the two brothers attacked. With four aimed arrows, I pinned the two brothers to a nearby tree. I was careful not to puncture their flesh, and pinned them with arrows in the loose folds in their dark clothing.

I dismounted Khanda, and went up to the two shinobi. I will not kill them, for their intentions are not born of hatred. Their eyes reflected the dishonor they felt for not capturing their bounty, "You're strong," said Gozu turning his head to face my brown eyes, "if you're gonna finish us off then do it, kill us," requested the defeated ninja.

"No, I will not take your lives, for you are only misguided," I said touching their cheeks with light fingertips to help them to relax,

"Hey, that tickles," said Meizu, giggling behind his dark mask, I pulled the arrows to set them free from being pinned to the tree,

"Exactly, as I have said, you are misguided, my actions are to prove that the heart that beats in your chest is made of flesh, and not made of stone," I said getting back on my horse to head back to the village, "go, there are many other paths to choose from, it is not up to me to choose where you go from here, that you must ask yourselves,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto: Child of the Lion**

 **Chapter 7: Friends Along the Way**

I have learned so much living among the ninja in Konoha. I am not the most fluent in the language. The languages have learned throughout the training for my mind include Hindi, Tamil, Arabic and Urdu. Lady Tsunade says my Japanese has been improving since I have arrived in the village. Lady Tsunade is truly very wise within her years.

Today was going to my first time venturing out of the village walls. I am preparing to visit a friend in the Village Hidden in the Sand named Samui. After preparing Khanda for travel, I wore my battle armor for the journey. Like the weapons I wield in battle, my armor is made of steel and brass. To protect my head with my face cover is a helmet.

In my language, this helmet is called a Kulah Khud. It is made of steel with brass fittings, and has an iron and brass chainmail aventail. To protect my chest, I wear a hauberk with a cuirass made from steel with brass fittings. Lastly are my Bazu Band. All these pieces of armor are made from the finest hammered steel and brass trim.

The call to battle will come, and to that I train in full armor with Khanda, "Is this what you wear into battle, Kaya-chan?" asked a voice,

I turned Khanda around to see Lady Shizune, "It is, and a pleasure to see you, Lady Shizune," I said pulling my Bhala out of an enemy straw bag,

Shizune looked at me with an observant eye as I got off my saddle. This is an opportunity to learn something. Shizune faced me, and lightly pointed to my helmet, "Kabuto," she said, and lightly pricked her finger on the small spike on top of my helmet, careful enough not to draw blood. Shizune taught me a new word, I taught her one in return.

"Kulah Khud," I said back with a light smile,

"Kulah...Khud?" Shizune repeated back slightly slower,

"Yes, yes, very good," I said with a light nod, "in my language, that word means 'helmet',"

Shizune made a light fist to my shoulder, "Yoroi," said Shizune, I repeated the word to her and Shizune nodded back with a light smile. With a little bit of thinking, I found that 'Kabuto' means helmet, and that 'Yoroi' means armor in their language. I quite enjoy these moments. Everyday should be a day to learn something new about the world.

I stuck the counterweight of my spear into the ground for the next word, "Bhala," I said to Shizune,

"Bhala," she repeated, and pointed to my spear to replied with the word in her language,

"Yari," Shizune said, back and I repeated said word to her. There will be more to teach her of my language, and more that she can teach me of hers. Those times must be reserved for another time. Khanda seemed ready to get a start on the jounrey to the Hidden Sand Village, "I wish you a safe trip, Kaya-chan," said Shizune as parting words,

"I look forward to more chances to learn when I come back," I said, and with a whip of the reigns I was off on my journey to the Village Hidden in the Sand. I look forward to seeing Samui again. I find it amusing in the fact that Samui has a more developed chest than me. I have wider hips and more curves in my thighs. Am I envious of her? No.

I recall the first time I met Samui. I was acting as an escort for a merchant looking to sell his stock in the nearby village. As we neared the Sand Village, a small band of rogues attacked the convoy. A few of my Rajput brothers fell to the ambush. I was rudely unhorsed as I ran my bhala into the chest of a rogue. It was then that I met her.

"Need a hand?" she asked, I nodded and accepted her offer. My back touched hers as the bandits surrounded us, "I'm Samui"

"Kaya," I said back, and pulled out two katar daggers from behind me,

The bandits ran like a pack of wild dogs away from a lioness defending her kill. I looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine. The one thing visible on my attire were my eyes. I asked her for directions to the village, and she acted as a guide to help lead our caravan to the village. That was two years ago, and here I am now going to see her.

I arrived at the gates to the village where I met with one of the guards, "Haven't seen anyone like you before, state your business," said one of the guards. It appears Samui had gotten my message from the falcon as she was there to greet me as I dismounted Khanda. The guard bowed to her out of respect, "you know this stranger?" he asked,

"I would hardly call this one a stranger," she said in her calm and mature tone of voice, "I feel sorry for that horse having to carry you around,"

"In my faith, cows are considered sacred," I retorted back, I found it difficult to hold back my laughter as Samui and I shared a sisterly embrace,

"You haven't changed a bit, Kaya-chan," said Samui with a giggle in her reply

"And neither have you, Samui, my old friend," I replied with a hand on her shoulder, and her hand on mine,

"It's good to see you again, Kaya-chan," said Samui, and led Khanda and I into the village. The villagers looked at me with a mild neglect the same way the villagers did when I first arrived in Konoha, "Don't worry, people aren't used to things that are different, I am," soothed Samui, and led me to her home, "come, we've much to discuss,"


End file.
